Eternity
by goldengreaser
Summary: SPOILOR WARNING/AU It was the one man's face Vlad never even imagined he would get to see again


**SPOILOR WARNING **

**SPOILOR WARNING **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vladimir Tod**

**SPOILOR WARNING **

**SPOILOR WARNING **

He felt cold and warm all at once. The time had come and he was not so sure he was ready. But he knew now was the time. Tomas knew nothing could stop that now had weaved him a tangled web and now he had to deal with it.

The figure stood over the slayer, inches from bringing his death. "Vlad, stop let him live." My hands shook and heart pounded. The figure whipped around and just stared at me. Our strikingly similar eyes met.

"Dad?"

My son, my grown up son.

_I peered over at Mellina and Nelly. My fingers twitched with nervous anticipation. Thoughts of what could be swirled in my head. What malformation would befall this child, what deformity would it carry for my sins? Would it be healthy at all, a human, a vampire.. prav….. I did not let the thought enter my head. This should be a happy day, but I was so afraid. What if this abomination took my Mellina, my beautiful Mellina? _

_Mellina screamed and I jumped. "That's it dear, almost out." _

_A small set of cries reached my ears. Rather for good or ill the child was born. _

_Mellina sighed in relief. I looked at my wife and then to Nelly. Nelly was smiling. She held what seemed to be a healthy baby. "it's a boy." She handed Mellina the bundle. Mellina kissed the baby's head. _

"_It's okay baby. It's okay. Welcome to the world. Your mommy and daddy are very happy to meet you." _

_I walked over. The tiny bundle sobbed. Two tiny fangs protruded from his mouth. He had some vampire in him, my son. He seemed healthy._

"_I think he's hungry." _

"_Well breastfeeding is out of the question." Mellina said heartily. The room filled with laughter._

"_I have some blood stored and some formula. Which do you think he would prefer." Nelly looked at me for advice. _

_I gazed at his son. "I think we should try some of both. My son may need more nourishment then the average child."_

_Mellina grinned at Nelly. "He's so special isn't he?"_

_Nelly nodded._

"_He's beautiful. What are you going to name him?" The baby let out a cry, still hungry. Mellina looked at me._

"_Tomas?"_

_I grinned stroking the boy's tiny tuffs of black hair. "Vladimir it's a Russian name meaning great ruler. I think it would fit him well."_

_Mellina rocked the baby. "Vladimir Tomas Tod. I love it."……………………………………………_

"Vladimir…" He was so grown up. I could hardly believe this was my little son, the ten year old I had tucked into bed so many years ago. I could hardly call my Vladimir a child any longer. He had faced far more then any boy his age ever should have to. Any doubts I had about his being the pravous were of course shattered. It is the last thing I would wish on him, my boy, my son. But it has come to pass.

Vladimir stepped closer. Were he not my son I might mistake him for my brother. We looked so very much alike. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He shuttered.

"Dad…"

"Come Vlad, its best we leave. Mm?"

He nodded and I smiled inspite of myself.

"_You did what?"_

_Vladimir looked down at the floor. I was hardly ever cross with him but he had broken our cardinal rule. What if he had killed Henry? How would he live with himself. And if he changed him, a boy for eternity. What if the councle should find out? What if he should grab the attention of Elysia? I could not lose my son. And his mother, Henry… I took a deep breath._

"_Vladimir Tomas Tod._

_He blanched. "I bit Henry."_

"_Vladimir.." Mellina began._

"_But mom he asked me too."_

_I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. He should not have known your secret in the first place."_

"_I'm sorry dad, really I." he began to cry. I hated being cross with my son but I feared for him so. I could not lose him, not to Elysia and not to the towns people who might chase him down if another incident like this went to far._

"_Melina invite Henry over. We have some stuff to explain."_

"_Alright dear."_

_I looked at Vladimir. "You can never do something like this again Vlad. It is dangerous. Not every human is as understanding as your mother or your aunt. What if something had happened? What if Henry decides to tell his parents?"_

"_he won't dad honest."_

"_Vladimir, it is dangerous."_

"_But dad." I glared at him._

"_Yes sir."_

_He turned around. I did not relish the thought of hurting my son but he must learn. If I lost him I do not know what I would do._

The tower of Bathory High has been turned into my son's secret sanctuary. It had been ransacked but I could see my old office chair and books. Vladimir had never forgotten his parents….

I sit cross legged in front of my son. I want to hold him so much it hurts but I stand my ground. Even without reading his mind I know he is reeling.

"Dad…"

I smile at him. "I seem to remember your being somewhat more articulate. "

My son smiles back. My jest works. And then his smile fades.

"I thought you were dead."

I run a hand through my hair. The deception so necessary, so painful. ……

_Vlad folds his arms together defiantly and sits in my chair. He scowls. "But I don't want to go to bed." I could easily force him, will him to sleep. But I have not done this since he was a teething baby. Vampires and teething are not an all together pleasant combination._

_I cannot bare this tonight. Tonight is the night my plan comes into play. I do not wish to fight with my so. I do not know when I will ever see him again. I smile despite myself. "Come on Vlad. I know you are tired." He stifles a yawn._

"_No I'm not."_

_I rolled my eyes and he smiled yawning once more. "Come on Vlad." He sighed and nodded. I wrapped my arms around him into a big hug. Nothing could seem out of the ordinary. I kissed his forhead lightly and scooped him up. He didn't protest._

"_I guess he won't be staying awake after all." I turned around and helped Vlad to his feet. Mellina walked over and kissed his cheek. "Good night honey."_

_Vlad smiled. "Goodnight mom, dad. I love you."_

"_I love you too Vlad." Mellina kissed him again._

"_Good night Vlad. Sleep tight."_

Vlad's eyes were bleary. He could not understand the depth of my sorrow for what had to be done. A man cannot fathom his capacity to love until he holds his child for the first time. So it was when I held Vlad. It was as with Mellina. Love at first sight and that love could not be measured.

"A necessary deception I am afraid. You would be far safer away from me, well hidden. And there was much that needed to be done. "

I walked over and sat beside him. I wrap my arms around him and take in everything about him. I have not held my son for seven years. I have missed his presence more then I can say.

"Not a day went by when you weren't on my mind. I am proud of the man you've become. You are as great a Vampire, as great a man as I could ever want as a son. Your mom would be so proud."

There it was. The taboo subject. My beautiful, perfect Mellina.

"Mom," he gulped, "Is she……"

**TO BE CONTINUED…………………………………………………**


End file.
